


Hots For The Not So Hot Teacher

by erurimlk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Teacher!Erwin, eruri - Freeform, fat!erwin, student!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erurimlk/pseuds/erurimlk
Summary: Levi is a third-year and all he wants is to be out of high school. That is until his new history teacher makes him wish he was there forever.





	1. Anything Before It Started

“I’m telling you, Levi, you’re gonna love his class!”

Levi rolled his eyes. _Sure, I am_.

Hange laughed, “Just give him a chance.”

Levi huffed, “Fine.”

“Awesome! I had him for my Comparative Government class last year, and he was really chill.”

Levi made his way to Mr. Smith’s class. He walked in the classroom expecting to see an old man sitting at the desk, but...never this. Levi never would’ve imagined a fairly young, but overweight man. He had blond hair that was combed back neatly to reveal a chubby, but stern face. His nose was the most prominent thing about his face, having a slight bump on the ridge. He was in the midst of a conversation with his co-teacher, Mr. Zacharias, about nothing in particular.

Levi looked around for a seat, but found that all of them were taken. _Guess I should’ve gotten here earlier_ , Levi thought. He looked to Mr. Smith, who seemed too busy to notice. He only noticed how tall Mr. Smith was when he had to look up to him.

“There’s no seat for me,” he said.

Mr. Smith put a finger up to signal Mr. Zacharias to stop talking. He looked down to Levi, “What?”

“All the seats are taken.”

“Oh?” Mr. Smith took a look around. “Just sit at my desk. There’s a chair at the front of the room; pull it over.”

Levi grunted and did as he was told. Without trying to be quiet whatsoever, he pulled the chair all the way to Mr. Smith’s desk, who finally stopped talking. He smiled down at Levi.

“Better?”

“Not really.”

Mr. Smith frowned and opened his mouth to speak; he closed it when Levi had sat down and reached into his backpack. He mumbled something to Mr. Zacharias before walking up to the front of the room.

“Uh...everyone? Could you guys please settle down?”

When no one listened, it was Mr. Zacharias who got everyone to be quiet.

“Everyone...shut up!”

“Thanks for that,” Mr. Smith said, shooting a look at Mr. Zacharias. “Hey guys! I’m Mr. Smith, I’ll be teaching you guys along with Mr. Zacharias over there,” Mr. Smith pointed to Mr. Zacharias who gave a little wave. “I hope we have a good year! And I hope we can become _really_ good friends this year,” Mr. Smith said, and Levi could’ve sworn he was looking straight at him.

The rest of the period went by as every first class of the year usually goes, lots of paperwork and rule setting. When the bell rang, although Levi was farthest from the door, he was the first one out of the room. On his way to his next period, he saw Hange.

“So! How was it?”

“Fine,” Levi mumbled, “Didn’t expect him to look like that though.”

“Oh, come on! Give me the details!”

“All the seats were taken and he made me sit at his desk.”

“Oh boo-hoo, he gave you the best seat, how horrible,” Hange mocked.

“Shut it, I have to go to Mrs. Zacharias next, I’ll see you at our lunch break,” Levi walked away and gave a wave of his hand.

After walking up 2 flights of stairs, Levi slinked into Mrs. Zacharias’s room out of breath. Unlike with Mr. Smith, Levi was the first one in the room.

“Oh hey, hunny! You can sit wherever,” Mrs. Zacharias smiled.

 _I think I’m gonna like this class_ , Levi thought to himself. Levi nestled himself in a comfortable corner at the front of the class. He pulled out his notebook and waited for everyone else to arrive.

“Levi?” A voice called out.

He looked to the door and saw Oluo, with Petra in his arms, followed by Gunter and Eld. Levi’s usually stoic demeanor cracked into a suppressed grin.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Levi asked.

“To take journalism, duh,” Petra remarked.

The class went well, and Levi left to go join Hange for lunch.

“Hey! Levi!” Hange waved to Levi. “Over here!”

Levi nodded at Hange and made his way towards her. He set his lunch down and sat across from her. He ducked his head and began eating.

“What’s the matter?” Hange asked.

“Nothing,” Levi glanced up quickly. He saw Mr. Smith, eating...cake, it looked like. Levi wasn’t sure the cafeteria sold cake; maybe a wife had packed it for him. Levi’s shoulders slumped.

Hange gave Levi a look, but didn’t press any further, “Okay, whatever.”

Without prompt, Hange began to tell Levi about her day, her teachers, and her classmates. Levi acted uninterested, but was happy Hange had filled most of the conversation. While she talking though, Levi stole glances at Mr. Smith, only looking away when he thought that he’d be caught.

Hange patted her hair down, “Something wrong with it?”

“No, no, it’s just-”

“Just what?” Hange whipped her head around. She turn back with a smug grin, “Mr. Smith?”

“No!” Levi cleared his throat, “No.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“I-”

Hange gave a shrug, “Didn’t take you for a chubby-chaser.”

Levi blushed, “I-I’m not.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty damn sure,” Levi said, now annoyed.

“Alright, Levi,” Hange said skeptically, “Whatever you say,” and with that, Hange got up to dispose of her lunch. Levi got up too and walked to the trash can that was closest to Mr. Smith and made to throw out his lunch when Mr. Smith stopped him with his hand.

“You uh, gonna finish that?” Mr. Smith asked, completely serious.

“No, but I wouldn’t eat it if I were you, it’s very high in calories,” Levi retorted.

“So you aren’t gonna finish that?”

Levi sighed, rolled his eyes, and threw out his lunch. He made to pop his butt a little when he walked away. Mr. Smith looked sadly down at the trashcan.

Levi stopped by his locker to drop off his books. He placed them gently on the shelf he installed himself. _What the fuck, Levi? Why him? Why do you do this to yourself?_ Levi thought, staring at his reflection in the mirror in his locker. _Okay, you’re gonna go to gym, and you’re gonna work out until you sweat out those thoughts_ , Levi thought in defiance. He swapped his school bag for his duffle bag and walked to the gymnasium.

When he got to the changing room, he couldn’t help but notice all the 1st years he’d have to deal with for this period. Levi groaned and got dressed as quick as he could and walked into the gymnasium.

He took a seat in the risers and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed Mr. Smith out of the corner of his eyes, conversing with his PE Instructor.

Levi was jolted from his thoughts when the rowdy 1st year class erupted from the changing room. Good grief, I can’t bear this.

Levi was about to get up when Mr. Smith piped up, “Uh, everyone… Could you please settle down,” Mr. Smith asked politely. The 1st years obliged and waited eagerly for Mr. Smith’s next orders.

“Alright everyone, your teacher, Mr. Shadis, had a family emergency and I’ll be taking care of you guys for today,” Mr. Smith said, making a questioning face at Levi. He responded with a questioning face of his own. “Today will be a free period, so you guys are free to do whatever you want, I don’t really care.”

The 1st years hopped off the risers and starting getting into their respective sports. Levi, on the other hand, stayed in his spot and stared daggers at Mr. Smith.

“Something the matter, Mr. Ackerman?” Mr. Smith asked.

“Yeah...what the hell are you doing here?”

“Subbing for someone,” Mr. Smith replied. He cocked his head to the side, “What has you so down in the gutters?”

“Excuse me?”

“Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”

Levi was going to say yes, but the look on Mr. Smith’s face made him shift his gaze instead.

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” Mr. Smith sighed, “Well, I’m sorry for whatever it is.”

“It isn’t you, dumbass.”

Mr. Smith’s eyes widened. He decided against telling Levi to watch his language, figuring he wouldn’t listen.

“Uh...my class...was it good?” Mr. Smith asked.

“It was the first day,” Levi said.

“But still, you enjoyed it, right?”

“It…” Levi dragged his gaze away from Mr. Smith’s, “Wasn’t bad.”

“Really?!” Mr. Smith said excited, he bounced a little and his belly jiggled a little under his dress shirt. Levi blushed.

“...Yeah, it wasn’t that bad compared to other teachers,” Levi said, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Oh thank goodness, I was worried you guys hated it, well, I was worried you hated it.”

“Well, I can’t speak for the others, but let me just say, I wouldn’t mind the rest of the year in your class.” Levi remarked.

“Alright, Levi, I’m gonna leave you to it,” Mr. Smith said, smiling, “I’ll see you in the morn!”

Levi raised his eyebrows, “Have a good day, Mr. Smith.”

Damn, now I need to dress well tomorrow, Levi thought to himself as he walked to the bench press.

 

Feeling like his outfit wasn’t quite up to his standard, Levi walked into Mr. Smith’s classroom feeling more self-conscious that he had thought he would. He took his seat at his desk and went on his phone, hoping to be able to ignore Mr. Smith. He had revealed too much of himself the previous day, and it was only the first day he knew him. There was just something so...endearing about Mr. Smith that he wanted open up to him and bottle everything up at the same time.

“Nice outfit, Levi,” Mr. Smith called out from behind his desk.

Levi cracked and smiled, “Uh, th-thanks, Mr. Smith. I hate looking like a slob in the morning.”

“Tell me about it,” Mr. Smith said, sipping his coffee. He then rubbed his belly, “Damn…This is some good morning joe.”

Levi blushed violently and buried his face in his phone.

“Levi,” Mr. Smith took a second to smack his lips, “Do you want some?”

“Umm, no thanks, I don’t like sharing drinks with anyone,” Levi looked him up and down, “Least of all, a stranger.”

“Come on now, I wouldn’t say we’re strangers.”

“I don’t even know your first name.”

“Erwin.”

Levi around to see who Mr. Smith was talking to, but he saw no one, “Who are you talking to?”

“That’s my first name,” Mr. Smith whispered, “Don’t wear it out.”

“I’m still gonna call you Mr. Smith,” Levi said, secretly happy he had gotten his first name.

“Suit yourself,” Mr. Smith said, taking a long swig of his coffee, almost choking.

Although Levi looked calm on the outside, he was struggling to not squeal with second-hand embarrassment. He slouched in his seat and folded his arms. He watched as Mr. Smith walked in front of the room.

“Good morning, guys,” Mr. Smith waved, and then quickly put his hand behind his back, embarrassed. He held up a pile of papers, “I have this little quiz for you guys.” The class groaned. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t count towards anything. It’s just see what you remember from last year.”

Mr. Smith walked across the front of the room. Levi noticed liquid on the ground and almost called for Mr. Smith to watch out. When Mr. Smith slipped on the spill, Levi felt extremely guilty. His guilt only grew when Mr. Smith pulled himself up to reveal a huge dent in the floor. The entire class, save for Levi, laughed uncontrollably. Even Mr. Zacharias had to suppress a laugh behind his hand.

Levi felt his heart get heavy when he saw Mr. Smith’s embarrassed, red face. He walked back to his desk with his head bowed down in shame. He didn’t even try to quiet the class down, he was far too embarrassed to even think about doing so.

“Everyone just take a free day,” Mr. Smith mumbled quietly, his face now in his hands. “Forget about the quiz.”

Levi sat quietly at Mr. Smith’s desk. He looked to Mr. Smith and frowned. He leaned in close to Mr. Smith and whispered:

“It’s okay, Erwin,” Levi paused, the name feeling foreign in his mouth. “It’s really not that bad.”

“Not that bad? I’m so fat I left a dent in the ground.”

Levi didn’t want to agree, but he didn’t want to lie either. Instead, Levi elected to reach over for Mr. Smith’s thermos and, before he could say anything, Levi poured down his leg, trying his best to make it look like he had just wet himself. He stood up quickly, pushing his chair to the ground.

“Mr. Smith,” Levi said loudly, not allowing his voice to waver, “I made an accident. Can I be excused?”

Mr. Smith’s face contorted with confusion. “Sure,” he said, looking around at the classroom full of kids laughing, now at Levi and not him, “Of course.”

Levi walked quickly, but slow enough for everyone to get a good glimpse of him before he left. Levi turned down the hallway and walked straight to the boy’s restroom. There, he waited for the bell to ring, ending the period, and marking for him to return to Mr. Smith. When it did, he made sure he could not hear any commotion, and hurried back to the room.

When Levi walked in, he saw Mr. Smith opening a candy bar and taking a huge bite out of it. Levi made a face, and walked up to him.

“Do you have a change of pants?” Levi asked seriously.

“Yeah, but not in your size,” Mr. Smith chuckled.

“It’s alright, and I can just cuff the pants,” Levi said

“I meant in the waist too,” Mr. Smith said fumbling in his bag, no longer laughing. “I have my gym shorts, I think.” _Like he ever uses those._ He was about to hand Levi the pants when he hesitated, “You know, you didn’t have to do that, right?”

“Yeah, but I did, now can I have the pants? I hate feeling sticky.”

“Okay, okay” Mr. Smith said, handing him the pants. Levi was halfway through the door when Mr. Smith called out, “Wait! Levi, before you leave!”

Levi gave a slight groan, “Yes?”

“Yesterday at lunch you made that comment about that high calorie meal.”

Levi gave Mr. Smith a questioning look.

“You called me fat yesterday, basically.”

Levi felt his face grow hot, and his skin pigmented, “...Right, I’m sorry about that, it was out of place.”

Erwin squinted at Levi and said, “Okay, you have good day, Levi.”

While walking away, Levi called out behind him, “Yeah, you too, Mr. Smi-,” Levi cleared his throat, “Erwin.”

Without each other’s knowledge, both looked to the ground and smiled. Mr. Zacharias looked to Mr. Smith and said , “That’s a good kid right there.”

“I agree, Mike. Very good kid indeed.”

 

As Levi walked down the hall, he texted Hange to meet him at his locker. He walked to his locker with butterflies in his stomach, still not quite fathoming that he was wearing Mr. Smith’s pants. Or rather, Erwin’s.

 _I shouldn’t get too hopeful_ , Levi thought, _He probably lets tons of kids call him Erwin_.

“The hell happened to you?” Hange asked, snorting. “What’s with the shorts?”

“Oh, I spilt coffee on mine and Erwin let me borrow some pants.”

Hange raised a brow, “Erwin…! You don’t mean Mr. Smith, do you?”

Levi softly smiled and shrugged.

She shoved him, “Levi! Not even I get to call him Erwin.”

Levi closed his locker and turned to face Hange completely, “Really? I’d imagine you of all people would.”

“Nope! Which means…” She grinned, “He totally likes you!” Before Levi could speak, Hange put up a finger and continued, “But, you have to be careful. He still is your teacher.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Levi said, “I’m pretty much eighteen.”

“Pretty much,” Hange echoed. “You’re not there yet. Not to mention you could get him in serious trouble even when you are eighteen.”

“I know, Hange.” Levi rolled his eyes, “We didn’t even do anything and you’re already lecturing me.”

“I’m telling you as your friend: be careful, Levi. I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I-”

“Cause whether or not you wanna admit it, he’s in a position of power over you.”

Levi bit his lip, “I’m well aware of that, Hange.”

Hange narrowed her eyes at Levi. The two walked towards Levi’s next class.

Levi thought about what Hange had just told him. He hadn’t thought about it like that before. He didn’t see any malice in Erwin’s sweet demeanor; he didn’t want to see any malice. After he and Hange’s conversation, he was sure Erwin liked him, but he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, because Hange was right. Levi wasn’t quite eighteen yet and was Erwin’s student. Although, Erwin’s flaws never stopped Levi from liking him.

Woah, I guess I do like him.

As Levi walked into his next class, he was met with the curious faces of Oluo and Petra.

“Shorts, Levi?” Oluo chortled.

“Little big for you, Levi?” Petra giggled, “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah...I spilled coffee on my pants.”

“Too bad,” Petra said, “Shirt’s nice.”

Levi mumbled a thanks and ducked his head in his book. He was, for once, tempted to spin around in his seat and gossip about Erwin to Oluo and Petra. But, he knew he couldn’t ruin anything before it started.


	2. Bittersweet Turned Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Make sure to leave a comment and feedback. Thanks for reading!

“It says to preheat the oven to 450,” Hange said, reading a recipe off her laptop.

 

“Okay,” Levi mumbled, doing as she said. Hange watched as Levi looked through his cupboards, collecting everything he thought he needed.

 

“You sure this won't be weird?” Hange asked

 

“Please, the first day we met he asked for the rest of my lunch.”

 

“Oh…” Hange trailed off, sounding more surprised than Levi thought she would. “Did you give it to him?”

 

“No, of course not.” Levi turned his back to Hange, peering at her laptop for measurements. “I told him he shouldn't eat it, because…” He sighed, embarrassed, “It had too much calories.”

 

Hange laughed, “You'd love if he ate it, Levi. Don’t lie.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

After measuring exactly what he read (and maybe adding a bit more sugar than necessary), Levi put the cake in the oven. He turned to Hange.

 

“What kind of frosting?” He asked seriously.

 

“Why do you look so worried?”

 

“Because it makes or breaks a cake,” Levi said. “Does Erwin look like the type to like chocolate or vanilla?”

 

“Looks like the type to like both.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes, “Just tell me which one to put.”

 

“Chocolate,” she replied. “I remember last year him talking about a cake he had for his birthday, he basically drooled when he talked about all the chocolate….he kept saying that he was full, but-You okay, Levi?”

 

“Uh...yeah…,” Levi stood straight, gathering himself. “Wish I could've heard that.”

 

“Bet you do.”

 

Levi sighed. He hopped up on the counter, sitting down. “Do you think I have a chance?”

 

“With Erwin…? I dunno; you're a minor.”

 

“But like, besides that, I'm...attractive, right?”

 

Hange sucked in a breath and made a face. She grimaced.

 

“You think I'm ugly, don't you?”

 

“It's not that you're ugly, you're just...an acquired taste,” Hange said slowly. “And you're a little on the short side.”

 

“I'm aware,” Levi mumbled. He slumped his shoulders and sat back, his shoulders hitting the cupboards. Before Hange could try and make him feel better, he sat up suddenly.

 

“Find out his type,” Levi shouted abruptly.

 

“What?”

 

Quieter this time, he repeated himself. “Try and find out his type.”

 

“And what if you don't fall under it?”

 

“Then I'll make myself fall into it.”

 

“And if he likes fat guys…?”

 

Levi's eyes widened briefly. He collected himself. “He won't.”

 

“Why? You do.”

 

“I don’t…” Levi trailed off, lowering his head to hide his blush. “Trust me, he won't. Fat people aren't into fat people.”

 

Hange snorted, “That's not true and you know it! Plus, have you seen ‘Mike and Molly’?”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Give me a damn break.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Hange paused, and then began more seriously, “What if he's not into guys?”

 

Levi could practically feel himself pale. “What?”

 

“We're acting like we know he's gay,” Hange explained. “Could be into girls.”

 

" _Could_ be, doesn't mean he is.”

 

“But he could be.”

 

Levi huffed. “How the hell am I supposed to find out what he likes?”

 

Hange thought for a moment. Levi saw her face light up, but after a moment her shoulders slumped, the idea pushed away. This happened to her a few more times before Levi smacked her on the side of the head.

 

“Stop that, Hange. You look stupid.”

 

“Everything I’m thinking seems to have kinks.”

 

Levi flushed. “What?”

 

“Problems,” Hange clarified. “What were you thinking?”

 

“Uh...nothing…” Levi forced a cough. He jumped off the counter, “We’ll think of something later. For now, I just want him to enjoy my cake.” He opened the oven the check on it, “My shitty, shitty cake.”

 

Levi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, scrutinizing himself. His appearance wasn’t something he worried about since junior high, when he had a small crush on a classmate. He narrowed his eyes at himself and patted his hair down.

 

Before he could make himself anymore self-conscious, Levi left the bathroom and found Hange at her locker.

 

“Damn, Levi!” Hange exclaimed, “You look great!”

 

“Thanks...think Erwin will like it?”

 

“Hopefully.” Hange smiled, “Also, I don’t think we will have to worry about if he’s into guys or not.”

 

“We won’t?”

 

She gave a shrug, “I dunno...just seems kind of gay to me.”

 

“Thanks,” Levi mumbled. “Helps a lot.”

 

After a quick pep-talk from Hange, Levi felt ready to go Erwin’s class. That was until he actually saw him.

 

He was there, sitting at his desk, quietly nibbling on a candy bar as he stared at his laptop. _Milky Way_ , Levi noted. He also took notice of the chocolate on the corners of Erwin’s lips that he seemed unaware of.

 

Levi made his way to their desk, _God, it felt nice to say that_ , and sat down. He set the cake box down on his desk and went on his phone. Only, he was really paying attention to Erwin. He was waiting for him to finish up so that he could give him the cake. When Erwin had finished his candy bar, Levi made to give him the cake, but he pulled out another one, giving a quick glance at the clock. Levi felt his heart stop in his chest, oddly excited. Before he could look away, he and Erwin shared brief eye-contact.

 

Both turned away quickly, before shyly looking back. Levi motioned to the corners of his own lips and Erwin put a hand to his mouth. He sloppily rubbed his lips until Levi nodded, signaling he was clean.

 

Erwin polished off the candy bar and smacked his lips before asking, “Whatcha got there?”

 

Levi looked down at the desk. “It’s uh,” he picked up the box and held it out for Erwin, “It’s for you, actually.”

 

Levi could’ve swore he saw Erwin’s eyes light up. “For me?”

 

“Yeah…” Levi nodded. “Here.”

 

Erwin took the box into his own hands and that was enough for Levi to lose his cool. He shifted in his seat and watched as Erwin opened the box and peeked inside.

 

“A chocolate cake!” Erwin grinned, “My favorite! Thank you, Levi.”

 

“It was nothing,” Levi laughed nervously, “I was baking for a bake sale, and I thought *you’d like it.”

 

“Oh haha, Levi. I still appreciate it,” Erwin flashed a grin.

 

Levi and Erwin exchanged smiles and did their own thing until the period started.

 

“Well? Did he eat it?! Did he?!”

 

“Shut up, just give me a break.”

 

Levi scanned the cafeteria to see if he could spot Erwin.

 

“Well? Don’t leave me hanging!”

 

“Oh forget it,” Levi said frustrated.

 

“Well, look on the bright side, maybe he’s sitting alone and eating it in his room.”

 

Levi sat up, attentive. “God, that’s just sad.”

 

Hange shrugged, “I don’t think so…” She leaned in closer, “Maybe he wouldn’t be so alone if you paid him a visit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Go check in on him,” she said.

 

“And do what? Stare at him from a distance?”

 

“Unless you’ve got something better to do, yeah!”

 

Levi contemplated for a second, “Alright, later Hange.”

 

Levi made off to Erwin’s room with a pep in his step. When he reached his room, he took a second to collect himself and practically crawled into the room.

 

Levi stopped and peeked around the corner and saw an unsuspecting Erwin sitting at his desk. Levi’s heart leaped in excitement when he saw Erwin’s hands underneath his desk and his arm bobbing up and down. His heart melted even more when he saw that Erwin was rubbing his belly like a pregnant lady after feeling a baby’s kick.

 

 _He looks so innocent and chubby_ , Levi almost said aloud. He gazed at Erwin as he unraveled his lunch. It was a foot long subway sandwich that seemed to be falling apart the more he unwrapped.

 

Levi watched on with glee as Erwin took 3-inch bites, taking his sweet time with each bite. He could see Erwin getting happier by the second as he swallowed each crumb. When the sandwich was all gone, Erwin pulled out a large Tupperware of chicken nuggets and started inhaling them in one bite. Just when Levi thought he was done, Erwin somehow materialized a sleeve of Oreos and stuffed them down his mouth. A few black crumbs fluttered down onto his chin and laptop. He only sweeped the ones on his laptop. As if Erwin’s stomach was a bottomless pit, he took a one liter of Sprite and began chugging it, downing half in a single swig. Levi nearly passed out.

 

Erwin threw away his garbage, and Levi assumed he was done. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Erwin, who was now looking at his laptop, rubbing his belly again. He was softly smiling. _Content_ , Levi thought.

 

The bell rang and he saw Erwin start to look towards the door so Levi started walking to his next class.

 

*Happy I came. Levi thought to himself with a goofy grin on his face.

 

Levi raced to the bathroom, not caring that he’d be late to his next class. He needed to do it _now_. He double-checked that each stall was empty and settled in the handicap stall. Levi took a handful of soap and locked the door. Levi pulled down his pants and relieved himself. He imagined Erwin eating the cake he had made for him. He imagined Erwin enjoying it the way he enjoyed his big lunch. He imagined kissing Erwin.

 

Levi came so hard he almost cried. Satisfied, washed his hands and continued onto his next class.

 

“Levi-Hey Levi!” Hange called out.

 

“What?” Levi turned around, trying to act nonchalant.

 

“Jeez, at least wait for me when I call you,” she panted, “Did you see him?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I did,” Levi blushed.

 

“Come on, you always do this. Tell me how it went dummy!”

 

“He, uh, was eating.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“...That’s it.”

 

“No! That can’t be it!”

 

“Yup, that’s it.,

 

“What, he didn’t jerk off or something-”

 

“I have to go.” Levi interrupted, heading towards Erwin’s room.

 

“Aha! So he did jerk off!” Hange called after him.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Levi knocked on the door a couple times before opening the door and poking his head in.

 

“Knock knock!” Levi chimed.

 

“Oh, Levi! Come in!” Erwin chirped.

 

Levi walked in and saw Mrs. Zacharias standing at Erwin’s desk, leaning over and writing something on a sticky note. Levi noticed a pack of M&M’s in on of her hands.

 

“Give this to Mike for me, please,” She said, handing Erwin the note. “I can’t find him anywhere.”

 

“Sure thing, Nanaba.” Erwin laughed, “Gotta keep him on that chain, right?”

 

Mrs. Zacharias gave an unamused face. She held up her bag of M&M’s for Erwin, “Want a few?”

 

Erwin licked his lips. Levi hoped he’d accept, but instead he said, “No, thanks. I’m on a diet.”

 

Levi’s heart dropped. His eyes darted to Mrs. Zacharias, who gave him a similar look in response.

 

Mrs. Zacharias chuckled, “Sure you are...explains why you were telling me how excited you were to eat that cake.”

 

Levi’s gaze moved to Erwin, his heart stuck in his chest. He felt like he could cry from happiness right on the spot. Erwin laughed and glanced Levi, looking embarrassed.

 

“Which reminds me,” he said, opening his desk drawer. He pulled out the box with the cake Levi had made for him. “I still gotta taste it.”

 

Levi watched with wide eyes as Erwin opened the box and pulled out the cake. He reached into his drawer for a fork and took a bite. He made a face before swallowing.

 

“I-Is it not good?” Levi asked.

 

“Salty,” Erwin replied. Levi shoulders slumped. _So it wasn’t sugar I added more of_. “But I love it!”

 

Levi blushed and looked to Mrs. Zacharias, who had pulled out her phone and was no longer paying attention. He turned his attention back to Erwin, who seemed to be enjoying the cake immensely, by the way he was horking it down.

 

Before Levi could say anything, he saw Erwin freeze mid-bite, widening his eyes. Levi rose a brow when Erwin took another big bite, despite seeming distressed. He swallowed and looked to Levi, who gave him a confused look. Erwin pushed back his seat to reveal that his shirt had lost a button.

 

Levi searched the floor with his eyes to find it, thinking that would somehow remedy the situation. He almost let out a strangled moan, embarrassed to all hell for Erwin.

 

Erwin pulled himself closer to the desk and with a red-face said, “Nanaba, shouldn’t you be going?”

 

She glanced up from her phone, “Right!” She spun her heels to leave, “You have cake on your face,” she called out as she left.

 

Levi and Erwin both breathed out, the tension leaving the room. Erwin sheepishly smiled and said:

 

“Guess I over did it today.”

 

“Guess you did,” Levi managed out. He brought his gaze up to Erwin’s eyes. “Didn’t think the cake was that good.”

 

“I had a big lunch,” Erwin explained.

 

“I know,” Levi said without thinking.

 

Erwin’s eyes widened a bit, “You know…?”

 

“You’re still eating those high caloric meals, right?”

 

“...I mean I guess,” Erwin blushed.

 

“I just assumed that…” Levi cleared his throat. “So, the cake was good?”

 

Erwin blinked, “Yeah…”

 

Nervously, Levi picked up the fork, offering some to Erwin, “Want some more?”

 

Erwin nodded and opened his mouth. He allowed Levi to feed him a couple bites of the cake before putting his hand up to stop him. ️️️️️️️

 

Levi frowned, “No good?”

 

“No, no,” Erwin said, sounding... _guilty?_ “I-I’d like some more.”

 

Levi picked up the fork again and resumed feeding Erwin. Although he was happy to see Erwin eating the cake that he himself made, he wasn’t sure if this is what he wanted. Feeding Erwin like this seemed...wildly inappropriate and wasn’t something he was exactly into. He enjoyed seeing Erwin eat, but didn’t exactly enjoy being the one to feed it for him.

 

But, it seemed as though Erwin was enjoying it, so Levi put his feelings aside. Although Levi just wanted to bake and cook for Erwin, if he wanted to be fed, Levi wasn’t going to say no.

 

Erwin smacked his lips, “Hold on, Levi.”

 

Levi patiently waited as Erwin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked content if Levi didn’t know any better, but also looked to be a bit uncomfortable.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Full,” Erwin said, a hand on his stomach.

 

Levi was going to say they should stop, but Erwin shook his head and opened his mouth, ready for more cake. He seemed to take the rest of the cake fine, but slowly. Painstakingly slow. Levi wasn’t sure he had the time, but he wouldn’t miss this for the world.

 

His actions became so repetitive and methodical that he was almost bored. Despite this, Levi was beginning to enjoy himself. Sitting alone with Erwin, feeding him cake, was actually quite soothing. Not to mention, this was something Levi knew for sure none of Erwin’s other students did.

 

Every few moments, Erwin would mumble compliments on Levi’s cake through mouthfuls of cake. _This_ is what Levi wanted. Erwin enjoying the cake he had made was all he could ask for. If that meant feeding it to Erwin himself than that’s what he was going to do.

 

Erwin stopped Levi again. He sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was panting a bit.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Levi asked.

 

“Never said that I was.” Levi made to reply, but Erwin spoke again. “I’m fine.”

 

Levi began to worry Erwin might get sick, but when Erwin grinned, he felt a rush of relief. He thought to give Erwin a break, but he didn’t seem to need one because he opened his mouth, awaiting more cake. Levi of course fed him, not having the heart to tell him that he thought Erwin should stop.

 

Erwin opened his mouth wide and was surprised when Levi said, “That’s it?”

 

He looked sick for a moment, but regained his composure.

 

“I ate all of that?” Erwin whispered, a hand rubbing circles on his belly.

 

Levi nodded. He threw away the garbage and wiped Erwin’s face with a tissue. Levi’s face went red when he realized how close they were. He stared into Erwin’s eyes and Erwin stared into his.

 

Something in him told him to lean in and kiss him, but he pushed the thought away. Instead he stepped away from Erwin, feeling the sweat in his palms.

 

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin breathed out, “It was great.”

 

“It was nothing,” Levi said, pulling his backpack onto his shoulder.

 

Erwin smiled, “See you in class tomorrow.”

 

 _In class tomorrow_ , Levi thought, _That’s right._

 

Levi tried his best to smile, but ended up looking awkward. He hoped Erwin would somehow find it cute.

 

“See ya tomorrow.”

 

Levi left with his stomach full of butterflies, wondering if maybe Erwin felt the same.

 

“Guess that’s going in the spank-bank,” Hange teased over the phone later that night.

 

“Shut it.”

 

“Did you like it?” Hange asked. “Like for real.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Levi admitted. “It was cute to see him get full from my cake though.”

“So you do like it,” she said.

 

“Not in the way you’re thinking, you freak.” Levi sighed, “I’m not into that, but I guess if Erwin is…”

 

“You’ll be too?”

 

“Guess so.”

 

The line went quiet for a bit. Levi waited silently for Hange to speak.

 

“Hange?” he asked after a few moments.

 

“Gimme a sec,” she mumbled.

 

Levi waited as he heard keyboard clicks over the line.

 

He thought back to the afternoon. Feeding Erwin had been nice, even if he didn’t technically enjoy doing it. He enjoyed seeing Erwin eat and seeing Erwin enjoy himself, and that was all that mattered.

 

“The hell are you doing over there.”

 

“Finding a recipe,” Hange said, “For cupcakes.”


	3. Sweet-Not-Salty Surprise

The next day was...strange for Erwin and Levi. They couldn't even look at each other. Levi had made the cupcakes, he wasn't sure why, but he did.

“Cupcakes?” Erwin asked when Levi had given him the box.

“Yeah...now you can share.”

Erwin gave a strained smile, “Right.”

Levi watched as Erwin took a peek inside and then as he put in his drawer. Erwin stood up, smiled at Levi, and then went up in front of the class.

As Erwin spoke, Levi couldn't help but notice that he lacked a certain confidence when he spoke. He spoke fine, loud and clear, but tended to stand behind the podium. He didn't seem to like having the class’ attention on him, but he didn't seem to dislike it either.

Levi frowned. He thought that Erwin shouldn't be so self-conscious, because he really was such a great guy. He was so charming and charismatic. He smiled at Levi despite Levi coming off as obnoxious when they first met.

Yesterday was...intense. Levi worried that maybe he pushed Erwin, or that Erwin pushed him. Either way, Erwin didn't seem to have enjoyed himself, but why didn't he stop Levi? Did he like that? It didn't seem like it, but Levi couldn't be sure.

When class ended, Levi was quick to make his way out, too nervous to talk to Erwin. But when he heard Erwin call his name, he was quick to turn around.

“What do you want?” Levi asked, coming off a bit meaner than he had intended.

“I just...wanted to thank you, Levi.”

“What?”

“Well, you made me a cake and cupcakes.” Erwin chuckled, “Not to mention yesterday…”

Levi blushed and looked away from Erwin.

“Why don't you come by after school?” Erwin said, smiling.

Levi paused before responding. Erwin didn't want to do it again, did he?

“So, I can give you feedback on the cupcakes,” Erwin expanded. “Let you know if they're bake-sale material…how was it by the way?”

“Yesterday?” Levi asked. “It was...kind of…uh…”

Erwin leaned down a bit, concern rubbed all over his face, “What happened?”

Levi stared at Erwin. He rose a brow, not having a clue what Erwin was so worried about.

“Levi,” Erwin said, “What happened at the bake sale?”

“The bake sale!” Levi shouted, sounding too surprised. He sighed and prepared a lie, “Someone was just...very rude to me, it kind of made me upset.”

“What'd they say?”

“Don't worry about it,” Levi said, making to leave again. He looked over his shoulder, “See you after school.”

Erwin smiled and nodded.

As he made his way to her locker, Levi texted Hange about his fake bake-sale story, just in case. He didn't want Erwin to find that: 1) He had lied and 2) He had made the cake especially for him.

Hange held up her phone, the screen displaying the text Levi had just sent. “What's this for?”

“Nothing, nothing...just if Erwin asks, tell him that.”

“He like the cupcakes?”

“I'm worried that I ruined things yesterday,” Levi said as if he didn't hear Hange. “Things felt...tense.”

“From what I heard, things yesterday were weird.”

“I was just doing it because he liked it.” Levi sighed, “Whatever. Guess it doesn't matter cause he _did_ ask me to come see him after school.”

Hange smirked, “So you can feed him?” She laughed, “Much as he likes to eat, I didn't take Mr. Smith to be into that.”

“Mmm,” Levi hummed.

Levi mumbled a goodbye and Hange smiled as he left. Levi made his way to his next class, which was journalism. Going to that class made Levi feel oddly nervous. Although it didn't seem as though Mrs. Zacharias knew what happened when Erwin's button popped, Levi still felt embarrassed.

“Speak of the devil!” Mrs. Zacharias beamed. “Mr. Smith just dropped by, and gave me a cupcake he said you made.” She motioned towards it on her desk, “Looks great, Levi!”

Levi pouted at the idea of missing Erwin, although he had just seen him. But, the idea of Erwin talking to Mrs. Zacharias, hopefully boasting, without him even in the room made him feel nice.

“Thanks,” Levi mumbled.

Petra leaned over to Levi, “You bake?”

“Not really, no.”

“Then why'd you bake for that teacher?” Oluo asked.

“Mr. Smith.”

“I don't know who that is.” Oluo paused, “What does he look like?”

Before Levi could answer, Petra replied, “You know him, I have him for Comparative Government. The blond one? The fat one?”

“Don't say that,” Levi practically growled. “Tall and blond would've sufficed, Petra.”

Oluo let out a low whistle, “...Someone's sensitive.”

“It's just stupid to say,” Levi argued, rolling his eyes. When Oluo and Petra gave no response, Levi turned in his seat, mumbling, “Whatever.”

Oluo and Petra gave each other glances, both confused.

Levi put his focus into book. Why did that bother him so much. *Not like it isn’t true, Levi thought. There was no sort of malice behind the words even, she was using the word to describe Erwin. Maybe it bothered Levi because he knew how much Erwin would be bothered to hear it, he assumed.

When he thought about it, Erwin never really showed to be embarrassed about himself, except for the time he had left a dent in the floor. He just seemed to lack a certain confidence. It’s as if he believed in himself, but wasn’t sure everyone else did.

Or maybe Levi was thinking too much.

When he brought his head up from his book, Oluo had a brow raised at him.

“Well?”

 _Could he tell I was thinking about Erwin?_ “Well, what?”

“What section are you gonna ask for?”

Levi looked up to the front of the room, trying to figure what the hell Oluo was talking about. He watched as Mrs. Zacharias wrote on the board, writing each section of the newspaper and what it was about.

“Some of them are self-explanatory,” she said, turning to the class. “I want two or three people for each section, okay? Make sure to tell me what you want to write for by tomorrow.”

Levi turned back to Oluo.

“What if we all write for the sports section,” he said.

Petra made a face, “What if we all don’t…”

“Whatever, I don’t care…”

Oluo sat back in his seat, “I don’t care either.”

Petra shot a look at Oluo, “‘Course you don’t…”

Oluo opened his mouth to quip back, but the bell rang. Levi got up quickly and left, wanting to go to lunch, because maybe Erwin be there.

“What are you looking for?” Hange asked when they were in cafeteria.

“No one…”

“I didn’t ask-It’s Mr. Smith, isn’t it?”

“So what if it is?”

She shrugged, “I don’t care...just go to his classroom.”

“Should I go? Again?”

“Sure, why not.” Hange paused, “You never told me what happened last time.”

“That’s because nothing happened. I just peeked into the window and that was it.”

She laughed, “You didn’t even go in?”

“He just looked so…” Levi trailed off. “Whatever, I’m going.”

Hange looked up to Levi and laughed again. She looked down at her lunch, prompting Levi to leave.

On his way to Erwin’s classroom, he began to second guess himself. What if Erwin just wanted to enjoy his lunch in peace? It felt wrong to just watch him from afar and it felt wrong to just barge in.

It certainly couldn’t annoy Erwin that much, could it?

Levi knocked on the door before walking in.

“Ah, Levi!” Erwin smiled, “Perfect timing!”

Levi went up to Erwin’s desk and sat down at the desk closest. He rose a brow.

“I was just about to try one of your cupcakes,” he said, “Well, after I finish my lunch.”

“Right…”

Erwin looked down at his lunch and blushed. He took the first bite quickly, but the rest slower and slower. It seemed as if he was...self-conscious of the way he ate. It made Levi frown.

“Don’t you have lunch to eat?” Erwin asked through a mouthful of food.

Levi thought about the lunch he left back with Hange. “No…”

“Take some of mine,” Erwin said, “I eat too much anyway.”

“No, you’re fine,” Levi rasped, with sudden wide eyes.

Erwin made a face and shrugged. He ducked his head and kept eating, seemingly unaware of Levi’s wide eyes staring at him. The room was silent, except for the sound of Erwin eating, and Levi feeling immensely uncomfortable.

Erwin glanced up at Levi, “Sure you don’t want any?”

Levi brought his gaze up to Erwin’s eyes, “Yeah...I’m fine…”

“You’re just lookin’ at me kinda funny is all.”

Levi blushed and looked away, “Sorry…”

“S’ Fine...Can we talk about yesterday, Levi?”

He shifted in his seat, “Sure.”

“I don't wanna beat around the bush here,” Erwin started, “You like feeding me?”

“I-I don't mind.”

“Don't mind?”

Levi swallowed thickly. He didn't know how to tell Erwin he wasn't really a fan of it, he didn't want to ruin the one thing they had. But, he didn't exactly want to lie to him either.

“Well, when it's something that I made you, it's kinda...nice, but-”

“But?”

“I'll do it as long as you like it.”

“Levi,” Erwin said and Levi sat up, “Tell me what you like.”

“Well, what we did yesterday...was too much for me.”

Surprisingly, Erwin let out a sigh of relief. “It was too much for me as well.” He laughed, “I can eat a lot but...but that was too much.”

 _So he did that for me?_ It almost felt unreal. To have Erwin doing something that he didn't like _just_ for him felt really good. Although Levi didn't really like it, it felt nice regardless.

But in a way, it was a tad bit concerning for Levi. If Erwin felt the need to go that far to please Levi, why didn't they talk about it before.

Erwin smiled, “I'm glad we talked this out, Levi.”

“So am I.”

Erwin gathered his garbage and threw it away. He sat back down and looked to his desk. Erwin had left two of Levi's cupcakes for after his lunch. Levi picked one up, peeling the paper form the bottom.

“Wanna try?”

Erwin nodded and opened his mouth. He took a bite and made a face, but swallowed anyway.

“What?” Levi asked.

“It's really, really sweet.”

“I was worried it'd be too salty…”

“It's good though,” Erwin grinned, “Great.”

Levi fed Erwin both cupcakes, trying to decipher what Erwin was trying to say with his face.

“What is it?” Levi asked more seriously when they were done.

“Just really sweet.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Just say you don't like it.”

“No, no it's not that. Just sweet, is all.”

Levi gave Erwin a skeptical look, which he ignored. They both glanced toward the clock and back at each other.

“I want to try one,” Levi said. “I want to know what it tastes like.”

Erwin spoke as if he was realizing something, “You don't try them.”

“Give me one.”

Erwin sighed, “I gave them all away...I could share right?”

“Right.” Levi stood up, “I should be going.”

“Before you go, come here.”

“I am here.”

“By me.”

Hesitantly, Levi stood up and went around Erwin's desk to see him. He stood next to Erwin and waited. Erwin reached up for Levi's cheek and pulled him down. Before Levi could ask what the hell he was doing, Erwin pressed his lips to Levi's cheek.

Levi backed away slowly, embarrassed of the red face he was now sporting.

“Should I still come after school?” Levi asked stupidly.

Erwin shrugged, smiling, “Sure.”

Levi turned on his heels slowly, almost like if he moved too fast he'd faint. He made his way out of the room and let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. Levi glanced back in to see Erwin eating another cupcake. _Thought he gave them all away_ , Levi thought, _guess he just wanted the last one for himself_.

He checked the time and waited by Hange's locker for her. When she finally came, he said everything all in one breath.

“Slow down, Levi,” Hange said. “What happened?”

“Well, we talked about yesterday and blah blah blah, but then when I was gonna leave, he kissed my cheek.”

“He what?”

“He kissed my cheek,” Levi repeated.

“So soon?” Hange asked. “That's not...he did that?”

“Yeah…? What's the problem?”

“What if I walked in? O-Or someone else? He could've been fired!”

“I know, but…”

Hange sighed, “Just-please, be careful, Levi.”

“You said that already.”

“I don't care.” Hange turned to Levi, looking more serious than Levi has ever seen. “Don't let him take advantage of you, and don't get caught. You'll get him in a lot of trouble.”

“I know,” Levi said weakly.

“And don't fall too fast. He might not actually like _you_.”

“What?”

“He might just like a high school student,” Hange said, frowning. “I don't take him for that type of guy, but just make sure he's for real before doing...anything with him.”

As much as Levi wanted to scream at her, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Don't look so sad, Levi. You'll be okay whatever happens.” Hange smiled, “I'm rooting for you two.”

 

Levi didn't think he would feel so nervous going to Erwin's class at the end of the day. He couldn't get it off his mind ever since Erwin had said it in the morning. What did Erwin want to talk about? What did Erwin want to *do?

Erwin had left the door open, for him presumably, because when Levi came in he said:

“Close the door behind you.”

Levi sat in the seat that he sat in during class and stayed quiet.

“How was your day?” Erwin asked.

“Fine,” Levi said. He thought back to his lunch period, “Great.”

Erwin let his expression become more serious. “I wanted to talk.”

“Figured.”

“I could have gotten in a lot of trouble, Levi,” he said.

Levi sighed. He bowed his head. “I know.”

“I'm not telling you this because I want to...act like I'm doing you a favor or anything.”

“Then why are you saying it?”

“Because, I,” Erwin licked his lips, “I don't know…”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Whatever...that all you wanted to tell me?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Erwin said, smiling again. “That's all.”

“Oh…”

“Uh…” Erwin picked up his thermos. “Coffee?”

Levi took the thermos and slowly took a sip. *It's like an indirect kiss! He made a face and swallowed.

“What?”

“It's really, really sweet.”

Erwin shrugged, “Just how I like my coffee.”

Levi put the thermos down and felt himself smile when Erwin took a sip. Erwin pulled out a book and handed it to Levi.

“Here,” he said, “I thought you might like it. I saw it yesterday and it made me think of you.”

Levi's heart melted. “It did?”

“Yeah!” Erwin smiled, “Read it and tell me what you think.”

“Of course…”

The pair sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Levi was fine though, he just cared about being with Erwin. But Erwin on the other hand, seemed to be itching to have a conversion.

“So uh, how about that weather?” Erwin stumbled out.

“How ‘bout it…”

“Levi, I-”

“What?” Levi cut him off impatiently.

“Uh…what are you thinking about baking for tomorrow?”

“I wasn't.”

“How about a pie, I'd like to try one of yours.”

Levi frowned. He could barely manage a cake or cupcakes, how was he supposed to make a pie? *I could probably get one at the grocery store.

“Of course,” Levi said, “I can do that.”

Erwin grinned, “Great. I look forward to it.”

After what felt like an eternity of small talk, Levi announced that he should go. Erwin made to kiss him in the lips, it seemed, but Levi gave him his cheek.

When Levi left, he immediately called Hange.

“Why didn't you kiss him?”

“Cause you scared me out of it!” Levi snapped, “Why'd you have to say that shit to me?”

“I was just trying to make sure you were aware of the possibility.”

“Whatever...he told me that what he did could've gotten him in trouble.”

“Mmm,” Hange gave in reply. “Why?”

“I don't know. I asked him and he just he didn't know.”

“That's odd...did it sound like-”

“It sounded like he said it,” Levi mumbled. “I need you to help me.”

“With what?”

Levi sighed, “We need to bake a pie.”

 

Hange laughed, “I swear you're gonna make him fat…ter.”

Levi shot a glance at her, “Shut up.”

“Can't believe my little Levi has a crush,” she said, reading a recipe off her laptop. “You haven't had one for years.”

“I've never seen you have one, and you don't hear me saying stupid shit.”

Levi watched as Hange made the pie, mostly by herself.

“You sure it's gonna taste good?”

“Tastes better than your lousy stuff,” Hange mumbled. “It'll taste great. Mr. Smith will love it.”

“I think he'll like anything.” Levi paused, “Do you still talk to him.”

“Well, yeah, he's my teacher this year. Also,” Hange turned her back to Levi, mixing ingredients in a bowl. “I've been to his room every day after school started, plus I went all the time last year.”

“You weren't there the times I went.”

“Cause I knew you were going.”

Levi thought for a moment, “Put in a good word for me?”

“Wasn't aware you wanted me to.”

“Of course I want you to!” Levi shouted. He collected himself and sighed, “Just say some good things about me.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah, do you know my friend Levi? He has the hots for you,’” Hange asked.

“Just say like…” Levi trailed off, trying desperately to think of something good about himself. “Something good about me.”

“I'll mention your height difference! He's gotta like that!”

“I don't think mentioning a size difference is a good idea.” Levi narrowed his eyes at her, “For either of us.”

“Let's try to think of something about you.”

Levi slumped his shoulders and frowned, “There's nothing.”


	4. Running Into The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if there's mistakes,! I hate to admit it, but it is a bit rushed (despite taking long to write.) Nonetheless, enjoy!

“How about this!” Hange yanked a button-up from where it was hung. “You'd look so good!”

 

“Mmm,” Levi hummed as he studied the shirt. “No, it'll be make me look...boyish.”

 

“Seems to be Mr. Smith’s type…”

 

“Not funny.” Levi grabbed the shirt from Hange and studied it more closely. “Actually, maybe…”

 

“Maybe not,” Hange said, glancing at the price tag. She showed Levi, who widened his eyes and promptly put the shirt back. 

 

Levi huffed. “I'm tired of looking for stuff I don't look good in. Let's just go eat and go home.”

 

"Levi, we need to update your wardrobe,” Hange said, shaking her head, “Your current clothes are...out of taste.”

 

“It doesn’t even matter that much.”

 

“It totally does! That’s the first thing your man-people, look at.” Hange said as Levi shot her a dirty look. “Come on, just a few more pants and shirts.”

 

Levi let out a loud sigh, “Fine.” He continued perusing through the aisles when he let out a gasp of surprise.

 

“What's wrong, Levi?”

 

Levi looked incredibly embarrassed, “I saw a really nice shirt.”

 

“And you didn’t want to continue shopping. Come on, let’s go get something to eat.”

 

Levi and Hange walked to the first floor of the mall to the food-court. They got their food and sat down when Hange suddenly grabbed Levi.

 

“Hange, what the hell!”

 

“Oh my God, is that Erwin?”

 

Levi froze and slowly turned his head to where Hange was pointing.

 

Levi nearly choked on his food when he spotted Erwin sitting a few tables away. He was munching away on a salad and seemed fairly content. He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed because that’s all he seemed to be eating.

 

“Oooooo, look at your mans, getting slim-OW!” Levi punched Hange on the arm.

 

“Quit it. Don’t bother him,” Levi said, observing Erwin.

 

“Hey, he may be your man, but he’s also *my teacher.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s outside of school, I doubt he’d want to people from his job to see him outside of it.”

 

“Levi, quit being a pussy, just say hi!”

 

“But, what if he doesn’t want to see us?”

 

“Really? He let you feed him cake…and cupcakes too!”

 

“Yeah, but that was in school-hey, wait!” Levi yell-whispered as Hange got up and walked towards Erwin.

 

“Hey, Mr. Smith!” Hange called out, approaching Erwin.

 

Levi had no choice but to get up and follow Hange. He gave an awkward wave when Erwin’s gaze shifted to him.

 

“Hey guys, what’re you doing here?”

 

“Just...shopping, is all,” Levi mumbled.

 

Much to Levi’s dismay, Hange sat down across from Erwin. She motioned for Levi to sit down as well. He sat in the chair next to Erwin. 

 

Levi froze in his seat when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked to Hange, who had already initiated conversation with Erwin, with wide-eyes. He dragged his gaze towards Erwin, who gave him a soft smile and then looked back to Hange. He sat back in his seat, relaxed.

 

“Yeah, we just went to…” Levi trailed off breathlessly. “To, uh...uh-”

 

“We went to H&M,” Hange finished.

 

Hange’s and Erwin’s conversation drowned out into muffled murmurs, occasionally pierced by Erwin’s loud voice. All that he was focusing on was Erwin’s hand  slowly caressing him. He briefly closed his eyes with a soft moan that he prayed Hange didn’t hear. Levi put his hand atop Erwin’s and kept his gaze focused on him.

 

“I think they have pretty good food,” Erwin said, continuing the conversation Levi knew nothing of. “What about you?”

 

“I-” Levi paused, stifling any noise that was threatening to come out. He let out a breath, “Th-they’re okay…”

 

Hange rose a brow, “You okay, Levi?”

 

“Fine,” Levi rasped, “I’m fine.”

 

Erwin brought his hand back to his own lap and smiled, “Good?”

 

Levi hinted at a smile, “Great.”

 

“So Mr. Smith, what did you-”

 

“Uh, Hange, I think the pants we bought were a size too big, can we go try them on?” Levi said nervously.

 

“I made you try it on twice, I’m sure it fits.”

 

“Yeah, but I just ate so I might be a bit bloated to fit, I really think I need to try them on.” Levi said, this time motioning towards the bathroom with a cock of his head. 

 

“Um, okay, Levi. We’ll see you later, Mr. Smith.”

 

Levi practically ran to the bathroom with Hange in tow with all of their bags.

 

Once they were in the bathroom, Hange flipped around. “Levi, what the hell is wrong with you?” she shouted.

 

Levi shushed Hange and leaned in. “Hange…I just came.”

 

Hange backed away from Levi and just stared at him. “Um…you what?”

 

“Hange,” Levi whispered, “I need to change.”

 

“Um, So you’re telling me, that you,” Hange pointed at Levi, “Came, from sitting next to Mr. Smith?”

 

“I’ll explain later, but Hange, please just give me a pair of pants.”

 

Hange silently dug through a few bags and pulled out a brand new pair of navy blue pants and unceremoniously handed them to Levi.

 

“Don’t have too much fun in there.” Hange said, actually meaning it.

 

Levi changed as quickly as he could and stuffed his soiled pants into a bag and rushed out of the restroom.

 

“Don’t you want to say bye to him?” Hange asked.”

 

“Oh god, Hange, I can’t even look him in the eye anymore,” Levi moaned.

 

The next day, Levi went to Erwin’s class during his lunch break. He had told Erwin in the morning that he brought lunch and for Erwin not to grab anything for himself. 

 

When Levi arrived, Erwin was conversing with Mr. Zacharias. He sat down and waited for Erwin to be finished talking.

 

“I, uh...I’ll talk to you later,” Erwin said, seemingly nervous.

 

“Alright,” Mr. Zacharias paused, eyeing Levi. “See ya, Erwin...see ya, Levi.”

 

Once he had left the room, Erwin turned to Levi.

 

“So, whatcha got?”

 

Levi pulled out the lunch he had made for Erwin. He blushed, but Levi wasn’t sure why. Maybe the nice gesture?  _ Hope I made enough,  _ Levi thought.

 

Erwin began eating slowly, self-consciously, Levi couldn’t help but think. He mumbled a compliment that Levi didn’t believe and stopped half-way through. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. 

 

“Nothing. I’m done.”

 

Levi made a face. “Not good?”

 

“It’s great, actually, but I’m full.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” Levi said bluntly. “Too salty?”

 

“No,” Erwin hissed. “Said I’m full.”

 

“But I’ve-” Levi cut himself off.  _ Surely that can’t be true. I’ve seen him eat more than this. _ “What’s the matter? You sick?”

 

Erwin rolled his eyes and Levi felt his stomach drop. “No.”

 

“I thought you liked eating,” Levi said. “You barely ate half.”

 

Erwin grimaced. His face softened and he let out a sigh.

 

“What?” Levi asked.

 

“It’s not that I like eating...it just helps me feel better.”

 

“Pretty sure that counts as liking it,” Levi mumbled.

 

“No, no, it’s more like...it’s more like,” Erwin averted his eye contact. “I get really anxious, or stressed, or sad, or anything really and it just helps to...relieve that.”

 

“Oh…” was all Levi could say.

 

“I know it’s stupid, and-Levi, please don’t look at me like that.” 

 

“Like what?”

 

“You’re pitying me,” Erwin said. “I don’t need this now. Leave.”

 

“What?”

 

“Leave,” Erwin repeated. “Get out.”

 

“No.” Levi sighed through his nose. “Can’t we just talk about this?”

 

“Fine,” Erwin grumbled.

 

Levi went quiet. What was he supposed to say? He didn’t want to lie to Erwin and say that it was okay because he wasn’t sure it was. Erwin eating his feelings was unhealthy, but he probably already knew. Levi didn’t have to tell him that.

 

“Well,” Erwin said, “You gonna talk?”

 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Erwin; plenty of people do it.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when Erwin sighed heavily. He put his head in his hands.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Levi...I don’t know why I snapped at you like that. It’s not your issue to deal with.”

 

_ But it is _ , Levi thought.

 

“It’s-”

 

“Let’s not discuss it further, please. I’d like to drop it.”

 

Levi was going to press, but thought against it. “Fine.”

 

It was silent in the room for a few awkward moments before Erwin piped up.

 

“I-I’d like to finish,” he said quietly.

 

Levi couldn’t help but feel like Erwin was just eating because he felt bad. Whether it was for himself or Levi, he didn’t know. Nonetheless, he obligingly pushed the food towards Erwin.

 

“Figures,” Hange said when Levi told him what Erwin confessed. He felt bad for doing so, but needed some kind of advice. “Well, in good news, seems like he’s been not so stressed lately.”

 

“What makes you say so?”

 

“He ate a salad yesterday at the mall, right? Plus, you said he only ate half of what you made him.”

 

“He finished it off after talking,” Levi admitted. “Probably felt anxious or something.”

 

Hange sighed. She closed her locked and grabbed Levi's hand.

 

“Where are we going?” Levi asked as Hange and him walked down the hall.

 

“You should talk to him,” she said.

 

“No,” he pulled his hand away. “I want to leave him alone.”

 

Hange narrowed his eyes Levi, “Come on, Levi. Go.”

 

“No, I’m,”  _ Nervous.  _ “I'm not interested.”

 

“Don't give me that.”

 

“Whatever.” Levi rolled his eyes, “Can we leave please?”

 

Hange sighed and complied. She made to ask Levi what was up his ass, but the look on Levi’s face kept her mouth shut.

 

The two walked to Hange's house quietly. Levi opened his mouth to apologize for snapping at her. He finally forced an apology when Hange had asked why he as opening and closing his mouth.

 

“You look ridiculous,” she said, smiling. She seemed over it, but Levi still felt bad.

 

“I'm sorry for getting so upset,” Levi murmured quietly. “It wasn't you I was mad at, it's just-”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“You know…?”

 

Hange rolled her eyes playfully, “We've been friends long enough for me to know how you get.”

 

Levi scoffed dramatically, “How I get?”

 

“Yeah...like snapping on people who did nothing because of problems internally,” Hange said, a little too sure of herself. Levi rolled his eyes, “Or when you roll your eyes because you know I'm right.”

 

Levi almost rolled his eyes again. “Shut up. I’m trying to apologize.”

 

Hange laughed and waved her hand, “Don't even be sorry about it.” Levi was going to let out a sigh of relief, but then Hange said, “So, what happened at the mall?”

 

Levi paused. He wanted to just tell her not to worry about it.  _ What if she thinks of Erwin differently? Why if she doesn't like him? _   He stopped walking and took a breath.

 

“Well?”

 

“Well,” Levi started, “while we sitting with Erwin...he uh…”

 

“He what?”

 

Levi began walking again, “Nothing. Forget it.”

 

Hange laughed, “Just tell me what he did. it's not a big deal.”

 

Levi cleared his throat and, for some reason, whispered in Hange's ear. She pulled away slowly, making a face Levi wasn't sure how to decipher. Hange nodded and stayed quiet.

 

“Well?”

 

Hange stifled a laugh, “Well, what?”

 

“What do you have to say?”

 

“What do * _ you _ have to say?” Hange repeated. “He did it to you.”

 

“Well,” Levi shrugged, “I just thought I'd share. I didn't wanna seem like a creep who jizzes in my pants from sitting next to someone.”

 

“I was wondering what had happened.” Hange smirked, “Thought you did it yourself.”

 

Levi rolled his eye and Hange laughed. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling better that he told Hange. He had expected her to scold him, or something like that, but she hadn't.

 

After getting in the routine of bringing Erwin lunch, Levi stopped saying anything. Levi had opted for a healthier choice for Erwin, most of the time, and was happy to see the effects. Erwin still overwhelmed him with gratefulness and never seemed to get used to Levi’s lunches. 

 

At this point, Levi expected for Erwin to get into the routine too, but he was always surprised when Levi brought him lunch. After a couple weeks of Levi bringing in lunches, and the occasional dessert here and there, he went into this school day thinking he wouldn't even bother telling Erwin he had brought lunch. That's what he's been doing, what should he change?

 

When Levi went to Erwin’s classroom during his lunch, he was surprised to see it empty. He waited for too long before leaving. Upset, he elected to grab coffee from the nearest coffee shop. He texted Hange to tag along and she arrived shortly after.

 

“I don’t know what I did wrong.” Levi frowned, “Maybe he felt smothered?”

 

“Maybe…” Hange echoed. “Whatever it is, I'm sure it wasn't you.”

 

Levi sighed. He stayed quiet as Hange blabbed about her day so far. He couldn't but feel he had done something, even though he wasn't sure what it could possibly be. Even after Hange told Levi that it wasn't probably his fault, he thought so anyway.

 

“Levi,” Hange said when the two walked back to the school. “Don't look to your left.”

 

Levi looked to his left, “Why?”

 

“Because...it's Erwin…!”

 

Levi choked on his coffee, “What?”

 

“I told you not to look!” Hange grabbed Levi's arm,  “Come on.”

 

“Is he...eating?”

 

“Levi, let’s…” She gave up on trying to drag Levi. “Oh my God, is he?”

 

Levi squinted his eyes. “McDonald’s? But he was doing so well…”

 

“Sure he was,” Hange mumbled. “Why is he eating in his car?”

 

Although outwardly Levi was upset with Erwin for ruining his somewhat diet, inwardly he was happy to see Erwin eating the way he enjoyed. However, it was a little concerning since Levi now knew that Erwin stress-ate, and emotionally ate, and everything else ate. 

 

Levi controlled the urge to run up to Erwin's car and bang on the window. He looked up to Hange and then back to Erwin. 

 

“Should we just leave him alone?” he asked.

 

“I think so.”

 

As much as Levi wanted to stay and watch, he knew it'd be too weird, especially with Hange right there. The two walked back to the school and to Hange’s locker.

 

“So why do you think he was eating in his car?” Hange asked.

 

Levi blushed because he knew the reason why, “I don’t know why, Hange.”

 

“Do you think you should ask him?” she suggested.

 

“God, no, Hange, that’s too personal of a question to ask, especially when he eats…to relieve his stress.”

 

Hange shrugged, “I'll go talk to him after school, just to see how he is.”

 

Although the he didn't like the idea, Levi nodded. 

 

The two split and Levi walked to Erwin's towards classroom. Luckily for him, he saw Erwin enter as he walked down the hall. Levi opened the door slowly and walked in to see Erwin setting his stuff down.

 

“Hey, Erwin, you got a minute?”

 

“Uh, sure…” Erwin sat down at his desk. “I'm sorry if it seems like I bailed, but I was a bit...preoccupied.”

 

Erwin rubbed his belly and Levi felt the weight of Erwin's lunch in his bag. “I still have your lunch...if you didn't eat already.”

 

Oddly enough, Levi grew excited (and a bit worried) when Erwin said, “No, I didn't get the chance.”

 

“Oh, awesome, well-” Levi started unpacking his lunch. Erwin sat patiently and waited for Levi to give him the sandwich he was eyeing. Erwin took it and nodded thank you.

 

Levi watched on as he normally did as Erwin began their now daily ritual. It was like Erwin was struck with a new wind. He ate this lunch at an alarming speed for Levi. Levi was concerned, but excited, which he felt bad for. It made Levi uneasy to watch Erwin eat in such a way.

 

“You, uh, you alright Erwin?”

 

Erwin swallowed and smacked his lips. “Why are you asking me that?”

 

“You just seem kinda...you're eating kinda fast.”

 

“I'm hungry,” Erwin said through a mouthful of food. 

 

Levi didn't have it in to tell him that couldn't possibly be true; that he just saw him inhale a Big Mac in his car. He just sat down and stayed quiet, watching Erwin eat his lunch. He found himself...displeased with the situation. Usually, Erwin flooded Levi with compliments, but today he was met with nothing. Erwin had barely even looked up when Levi had spoken to him; just kept his head down and mumbled.

 

When Erwin was done, which didn’t take long whatsoever, levi had asked if he enjoyed.

 

“Of course,” was his response.

 

“You probably couldn’t even taste it,” Levi grumbled. Erwin blushed and grinned sheepishly. Levi threw out bait, “Your diet’s going well.”

 

“Didn’t realize I was on one,” Erwin said and Levi kept his eyes from rolling. “That’s why you’ve been giving me healthy lunches...and you haven’t really been bringing me cake or anything like that.”

 

“Precisely. You look good, Erwin.”

 

“I don’t look any different,” Erwin stuttered.  _ Looks guilty,  _ Levi thought, not that he was well aware of why.

 

“You look...less bloated,” Levi offered, although it was hardly true as of the current moment. 

 

“Are you saying I didn’t look good before?”

 

“N-Not at all,” Levi stuttered and kicked himself for. “I was just saying that you...are you doing okay, Erwin? Be honest with me.”

 

Erwin smiled and seemed like he meant it, “I’m doing great.”

 

Levi watched Erwin has he threw away his things and sat back down. He had a brow raised that Erwin mirrored when he noticed it.

 

“Don’t believe me?”

 

“No,” Levi said simply, “I don’t.”

 

“And why’s that?” Erwin asked.

 

Levi was stumped. He looked around pathetically to find an answer that wouldn’t give himself away. He brought his gaze back to Erwin. He had an expectant look shoved in Levi’s face.

 

“I-I don’t know,” Levi managed out. “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You don’t talk to me about your problems.”

 

“Neither do you.”

 

Levi’s face hardened. “Tch...we’re not talking about me, dumbass. We’re-”

 

He was cut off by Erwin’s lips on his own. He froze in his seat and stayed rigid until Erwin pulled away.

 

“I’m fine, Levi.” Erwin smiled softly. “I’ll admit I’m a bit stressed now, but it’s nothing that you should be worried about.”

 

Levi stared into Erwin’s eyes for a few moments before weakly saying, “Okay.”

 

“Good.” Erwin pulled out a slip of paper, “I’ll write you a pass and-” He stopped himself and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  _ He’s got that same guilty look _ . He declined the call and continued after setting his phone face-down. “You can be on your way.”

 

Levi took the slip and stood up. He made to leave but Erwin pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Levi.”

 

Levi almost smiled. “I’ll see ya,” he mumbled on his way out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Conflictions and Questions Answered

Levi had left Erwin's classroom yesterday in a bit of a trance. It seemed like too much of a dream to possibly be real. Erwin had kissed him. Him! Of all people!

Hange and Levi grabbed coffee before school started and Levi confidently told her what had happened. Much to Levi's surprise, she didn't seem happy.

“Maybe you should lay off him for a while,” she said to Levi's dismay.

Levi finished ordering a coffee for himself and Erwin (“ _one black, one extra light, extra sweet, thanks_ ”) before turning to Hange. “What?”

“Well, you are a minor…” Hange began to say. “And he could get in to a lot of trouble.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Not this again.”

“Please, listen to me, Levi.” Hange paused, making a face Levi couldn't help but think looked like the one Erwin wore yesterday. “I just really think you should guys should take it easy.”

Levi scoffed dramatically, “We are taking it easy.”

Hange looked as if she was going to say something else, but she just stuck with: “Fine.”

As the two waited for their coffee, Levi couldn't stop thinking about what Hange had said. Why had she said it? _Am I doing something wrong?_ Levi asked himself. What was Hange thinking? Was she just looking out for Levi? Probably.

“Anyway,” Levi started, getting Hange's attention once more. “Did you talk to him yesterday?”

“Yeah, I did,” Hange said.

“...And?” Levi asked impatiently.

“He’s doing pretty good. Nothing out of the ordinary.” Hange replied, hiding her nervousness.

“Oh, that's good!” Levi said excitedly, composing himself shortly after.

They got their coffees and left. Hange stayed uncharacteristically quiet on the walk to school.

“You, uh, alright, Hange?” Levi leaned over.

“Fine,” Hange sipped her coffee with a furrowed brow

“You’re not acting like it.”

“It’s just...something about Erwin.” Hange said, looking off into the distance.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Levi scoffed.

Levi’s comment broke Hange’s concentration. “Um, nothing,” Hange scrambled, recalling her last encounter with Erwin.

“You know what, you’re pissing me off right now, I’ll see you whenever,” Levi said, storming off to school.

Hange stopped where she was and blinked dumbly.

 

 

 

Levi popped his head through the doorway. “Hey, Erwin

“You alright, Levi? You look kinda...kinda-”

“Pissed, I know,” Levi rolled his eyes, “Just something stupid. Anyways, how are you doing?”

Erwin looked behind his chair and pointed to himself as a joke, “Me?”

Levi stared at Erwin with a blank face.

Erwin chuckled heartily and faked a cough to return to the conversation. “Yeah, I’m doing pretty good, the kids though,” he whistled, “They’ve been rowdy lately.” Erwin eyed the bag in Levi’s hands. “That for me?”

Levi nodded and handed over the bag.

“Munchkins!” Erwin grinned, “Thank you, Levi.”

Erwin took the bag and began popping the munchkins in his mouth, barely even chewing them.

Levi had to excuse himself to the bathroom and Erwin shot him a raised brow and a wink. Levi blushed and shook his head while he left the room.

When Levi got back, he reached into the bag to eat a munchkin. He found the bag to be...empty. Hand still in the bag, he looked to Erwin, who was licking his fingers clean.

“What?” He asked, a blush rising to his face. “Those were for both of us?”

“No, they were for you,” Levi lied. “Just wanted to see what was left.”

Levi pulled his hand out of the bag and sighed. He watched Erwin as he wiped his hands on his pants and pulled out his laptop.

“Uh, you know Hange, right?”

“Yeah,” Erwin said, his eyes not pulling away from his laptop. He smiled, “She's a great student.”

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Erwin's eyes flicked up.

“Why are you asking me that?”

Levi shrugged, “I just know we both had you; she said she also had you last year.”

“Yeah, for comparative government.” Erwin shifted in his seat noisily, “She was with you at the mall that one time. Are guys close?”

Levi almost let himself smile. “Yeah...she's probably the best friend I have.”

Erwin smiled softly, but it quickly faded. Almost as if he left the stove on, Levi thought.

“What's wrong?”

“Uh, nothing,” Erwin mumbled. “You guys don't talk about me, do you?”

Levi clenched his jaw. He sat down and shrugged.

“What's that supposed to mean? Do you or not?” Erwin asked. “Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so...it's just-”

“Sometimes we do,” Levi said. “Nothing too important though. Just really about your class.”

Levi thought back and not once had he and Hange talked about Erwin's class.

He watched as Erwin sighed and sat back in his seat somewhat uncomfortably. He looked as though he was as going to talk, but his phone rang, cutting him off instead. He fished it out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

“Hey, what’s-I did? I thought I called the caterer.” Erwin's eyes flicked to Levi, then quickly away. “The wrong one? It's the one I wanted.”

Levi leaned in, trying to hear the conversation.

“Please, it's not like you're even gonna eat. Why can't I just get what I want?...Alright, fine, fine...Whatever, fine...yeah I-you too…”

When Erwin got off the phone Levi looked at him expectantly.

“Just some party a friend and I are planning.” Erwin waved a hand dismissively. “Don't worry about it.”

“Sounds like there's a problem with the catering.”

“There's no problem.” Erwin gave an easy smile, “Just...misunderstanding.”

Erwin stayed quiet for a bit before speaking again.

“So, Hange…”

“So, Hange,” Levi repeated. He sighed before saying, “I want to ask you something, but don't take it the wrong way.”

“I'll try not to.”

“You don't…” Levi trailed off. “Do anything like this with anyone else do you?”

Erwin laughed too loudly. “Have students bring me food? No.”

“And what you did at the mall…?”

“Definitely not.”

“Because I know Hange-”

“Strictly friends,” Erwin said, smiling. “She's always came and chatted with me.”

Levi held in a sigh of relief. “You don't think she likes you, do you?”

“No, no. It's not anything like that.”

Levi made a face.

“Ask her yourself. She'll tell you what we talk about it.”

He let out the sigh. So Hange didn't like him. Levi had expected that to not leave so many questions. _Maybe she’s just worried about me_ , Levi thought, _I thought she was over that. Why the change?_

“Did she come yesterday?” Levi asked, obviously knowing the answer. Erwin nodded. “What'd you guys talk about? Me?”

“Not at all,” Erwin said. He shook his head, “I didn't even realize you two were good friends...how stupid of me.” Levi was going to speak, but Erwin sat up and continued. “She didn't tell you what we talked about?”

Levi shook his head.

“Oh,” was all Erwin said.

Levi decided not to press any further. Firstly, because he felt relieved and didn't want to work himself up over something stupid again, and secondly, he had first period to go too.

He left Erwin with a bold peck to the cheek. It was the first time Levi had initiated any sort of touch and he was happy to see Erwin had eagerly accepted it.

On his way out, he bumped into Hange. She expected him to brush her off and kept walking.

“Wait, Hange,” he said. “I'm sorry for earlier.”

“It's fine. I just...I'm trying to look out for you, Levi.”

“I know, thanks.”

Hange smiled and went into Erwin's class. Levi was glad he cleared everything up.

By the time Erwin's class had rolled around, Levi felt himself overwhelmed with excitement, as usual. As much as he loved his alone time with Erwin, there was nothing quite like watching him teach. The confidence in his voice mixed with the self-consciousness of his movements made Levi's heart melt.

Mr. Zacharias had sat at Erwin's desk for the period, which Levi couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with. He shot glances at Levi from time to time, but he didn't seem to do with anyone else. Mr. Zacharias didn't seem to dislike Levi, he just seemed to be...distrusting of Levi.

Plus, Levi could swear that Mr. Zacharias had sniffed him before, and then he made a sour face. Despite being one of the weirdest things a teacher had done to him, he shrugged it off, knowing full well he could not be displeased with Levi's scent.

Hoping to catch up with Hange, Levi had, for once, rushed out of Erwin's room, leaving him only with a note that said to grab his own lunch. Levi had made sure to write that Erwin should still meet him in classroom, but Levi lied and said he had forgotten to make Erwin's lunch. Truth was, he just wanted to see Erwin eat something it seemed he genuinely enjoyed.

Luckily, Levi was able to catch Hange before he went to his next class.

“So I talked to Erwin in the morning,” he said.

“Figured.”

“Let me finish...I talked to Erwin, and I'm confident that he actually does like me.”

Hange rose a brow, “Why?”

“I don't know...I just get the feeling that he wouldn't risk his job for whatever is we have.”

“Yeah, I had that feeling too,” Hange admitted. “But that's not why I said what I did this morning.”

“Then why did you?”

“I just don't want you getting hurt,” Hange said. She shifted her gaze away, “It's not that Mr. Smith is your teacher that I'm saying that.” She huffed a sigh, “I know you don't feel like this often and I don't want you being let down.”

“I won't.”

“Levi,” Hange said much too serious for Levi's liking.

“What?”

“Mr. Smith is…”

“Is what?”

“Straight,” Hange blurted out. She looked as if she had more to say, but she didn't add anything more.

“But-”

“I know, I know.” Hange sighed, “I'm not saying it isn't possible that he could still like you, but just...be wary.”

Levi sighed, “Okay.”

“Okay.” Hange wrapped an arm around Levi. “I should go.”

Levi turned on his heels and walked to Mrs. Zacharias’ class. He thought about how Hange knew that Erwin was straight. Maybe he had mentioned an ex? Was that he had said to her yesterday?

After hearing this, Levi felt oddly more secure in his relationship ( _Could I even call it that?_ ) with Erwin. Despite Hange telling him that he was straight, it just made Levi feel as though he could be sure that Erwin liked him for him and not some weird other reason. Levi wasn't sure what Erwin would be getting out of their relationship other than food, which he could easily get without risking his career. It's not like the two had done anything yet. Well, Levi hadn't.

 

 

 

 

 

Levi went into his journalism class feeling optimistic. Of course, Oluo was first to notice.

“You're in happy spirits. Why?”

Because Erwin like me! “Nothing, nothing.”

Petra leaned over, “Just tell us!”

“It's just something stupid.”

Oluo and Petra started at Levi, then at each other, then back to Levi.

“It's a crush!” They both exclaimed simultaneously.

“Shut up, both of you.” Levi crossed his arms. “Don't say it so loud...what makes you say so?

“You're blushing,” Petra said.

Oluo shrugged, “I was kidding.”

“Plus you just made it pretty clear.”

Levi rolled his eyes. There goes my good mood.

Mrs. Zacharias simply left the students to their own devices, giving them a due date on their articles.

“Get them done and to me by Monday of next week,” she said before sitting down.

“So!” Petra turned to Levi. “Who is she?...She? He?”

“Tch.”

“He,” Oluo confirmed. “Who is it?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“That's why I asked in the first place, dumbass,” Oluo mumbled.

“Just tell us who it is,” Petra whined. “We won't tell anyone.”

“Doesn't matter, cause I'm not talking.”

Petra went quiet for a bit. She brought her hand to her mouth, something Levi noticed she did when she was deep in thought. Oluo rolled his eyes and turned away from Levi.

“Tch, I'm getting started on the article.”

“Fine. I'll help.”

“I don't need it,” Oluo mumbled. “Just leave it to me.”

Levi sat back in his seat and kept his eyes on Petra. He had expected to her make a remark about Oluo, but she hadn't.

There was no way she could know. It was just Levi being ridiculous. He couldn't even remember a time he had talked about Erwin to them. She couldn't possibly-

“Is it Mr. Smith?” Petra whispered.

 _How?!_ Levi screamed internally.

Levi faked a scoff. “Why would it be Mr. Smith?”

“Well, it's a he, you refuse to tell us, and,” Petra held a finger up, “You got all upset when I called him fat.”

“Cause it was a stupid thing to say, Petra.”

“Not when he's fat.”

Levi rolled his eyes. He looked to Oluo, desperate to think of a cover.

“I didn't tell you because it's kind of embarrassing,” Levi said quietly. “Cause they're younger than me.”

Petra followed Levi’s eyes and quickly whipped back with a horrified look.

“Oluo?”

Oluo lifted his head, “Yeah?”

“Don't make that face. You're the one whose dating him...and fuck no. It's,” Levi chewed his bottom lip, “Some first year from my gym class.”

Petra exaggerated a sigh of relief. She giggled and put a hand on Levi, who shook her off quickly.

“That's nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Levi sighed, “Just keep to yourselves, will ya?”

 

 

 

 

  
Levi was overjoyed when lunchtime came around. He practically ran to Erwin's room and waited for him. He could barely sit in each seat he was so happy to see Erwin.

When Erwin did come in, he wore a bright smile and carried a greasy McDonald's bag. Levi allowed himself to smile at the sight.

Erwin sat down and before he opened the bag he asked Levi a question.

“Wasn't I on a diet?”

Levi shrugged, “Everyone deserves a cheat day.”

“You mean everyday?” Erwin laughed and Levi didn't say anything. “I meant because I eat bad all-never mind.”

“Anyway, I didn't tell you to get McDonald's. I just told you to get yourself lunch.”

“Oh.” Erwin shifted his gaze away, embarrassed. “That's right.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out the Big Mac Erwin had gotten for himself. He pulled out another one.

“You didn't have to get me anything.”

“What you do you mean? I didn't.”

Levi almost felt his heart stop with excitement. He crossed his legs and composed himself.

“Alright,” Levi said. “Open up.”

“There's fries in there,” Erwin said before sipping his coke. “I like to eat those first.”

Levi wasn't sure why he was surprised to see large fries in the bag. Of course they'd be large. Why did he think Erwin would get anything less?

Levi watched as Erwin messily opened a few ketchup packets and squirted them into the sandwich box

“Ready?” Levi asked impatiently.

“Wait, Levi. Can I ask you something.”

Levi's shoulders slumped. “Fine.”

“Would you like me better if I lost weight?”

Levi froze. What answer did Erwin want? Would Erwin be happy with his answer?

“I like you heavy,” Levi said quickly. “Now let's do this.”

“Y-You do?” Erwin stuttered. “Why?”

“Because you seem...happy when you eat garbage like this,” Levi said. Erwin frowned. Levi continued, blush rising to his cheeks, “Plus I think you just look...cute.”

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

“Don't make me repeat myself,” Levi mumbled. He held the fries out for Erwin. “Here.”

Erwin ate obligingly. Levi didn't know if he wanted to go quick or slow or if he was starting too much, but Erwin didn't seem to notice his worries; he just ate whatever Levi put out for him.

When Erwin was done, Levi was displeased to see him frowning.

“What?” he asked.

“I gotta stop eating like this,” Erwin said. “I mean, look at me.”

Levi tried his best not to. “I think you look fine, Erwin.”

“But-”

“But what?”

“Nothing, nothing…” Erwin sat back. “Don't you ever eat?”

“I do...but I'm busy with you.”

“I hate to keep you.”

“There's no place I'd rather be,” Levi said and immediately regretted it.

“Huh? Is that so?”

“Shut up.”

Erwin got up and threw away his things. He sat back down and smiled at Levi.

“Thanks, Levi.”

Levi rose a brow, “For what?”

“For making me...not feel guilty. I always feel so guilty whenever I eat bad, but never when I'm with you.”

“Not exactly something to thank me for.”

“Well,” Erwin sighed, “I feel as though you're the only one who understands me.”

Levi bowed his head to hide his flush. Erwin's words meant more than even what had just happened, and they were enough to make him feel a little light-headed.

Erwin put his hand on Levi's chin and forced him to look up. He kissed Levi, which made him weak with love. Levi scooted his seat closer and leaned into Erwin's kiss.

Despite Erwin's hands on him and the strong desire, Levi was too scared to put his hands on Erwin. He was too afraid of making Erwin self-conscious, so he kept his hands to himself. That was until Erwin took one of Levi's hands into his own. Levi could feel him smile and he smiled too.

When the two pulled away, Levi barely even cared that his face was red. He just knew it had to be, but couldn't bring himself to worry about it.

Erwin put a hand on Levi's thigh and looked into Levi's eyes.

“I-I really like you, Levi.”

“Obviously…” Levi looked away, “I really like you too.”

“I wish we had met elsewhere...not like this.”

“In a weird way, I kind of like it.”

“So do I.”

The pair laughed quietly and looked up to each other.

“Just cause I like you heavy doesn't mean you're getting off your diet.”

Erwin shoulders slumped and he frowned. “I know.” Levi got up to leave when Erwin called out, “Oh, Levi, did you like the book?”

“What book?”

“The one I lent you a while ago…you like it?”

Levi stared at Erwin few a moments, surprised that Erwin had remember it but the book had slipped his own mind. He smiled, “It was great, anyways, see you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re enjoying the story so far! Unfortunately, I’ll be taking a little break from writing. I’ll be back in a few weeks with some fresh new eruri stories, so be sure to stay tuned!I


End file.
